cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl Season 6
The sixth season of Supergirl comprises 20 episodes and 10 stories. Season Summary Main Cast * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl, Dark Kara, & Red Daughter (20/20) * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers & Teshaoysha Mez-Kix (20/20) * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor (20/20) * Odette Annable as Reign & Samantha Arias (20/20) * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman & Jor-El (20/20) * Olivia Wilde as Susannah Russo (20/20) * Jenna Dewan as Lucy Lane (19/20) * Minka Kelly as Dawn Granger (19/20) * Claire Holt as Karen Starr/Power Girl (20/20) * Michael Rosenbaum as LX-52 & President Lex Luthor (Earth-30) (19/20) * with Emmy Rossum as Zaora Dru-Zod (20/20) * with Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen/Guardian (15/20) * and David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (19/20) Supporting Cast Special Guest & Recurring Cast * Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers (10/20) * Luke Evans as Bruce Wayne/Batman & Thomas Wayne III/Owlman (4/20) * Katie Cassidy Rodgers as Laurel Lance/Black Canary & Dinah Lance/Scream Queen (4/20) * Jason Momoa as King Arthur Curry/Aquaman & Lobo (4/20) * Rekha Sharma as Vel Nez-Oz (4/20) * Amber Heard as Queen Mera & Hila (3/20) * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash (3/20) * Erica Durance as Alura Zor-L (3/20) * Patrick Wilson as Orm Marius (2/20) * Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor (2/20) * Max Martini as Slade Wilson (Earth-3)/Deathstroke (2/20) * Tricia Helfer as Soshesa Sal-Im (2/20) * Laura Benanti as Astra In-Ze (2/20) * Tom Welling as Clark Luthor/Ultraman (1/20) Recurring Cast * Emmanuelle Chriqui as Sarah Essen (10/20) * Rachel Nichols as Slam Bradley (10/20) * Matt Letscher as Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (8/20) * Laura Vandervoort as Indigo (8/20) * Lili Reinhart as Aethryr (7/20) * Troian Bellisario as Mary Seward (6/20) * Tamzin Merchant as Lyra Strayd (5/20) * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild (5/20) * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Fairchild (5/20) * Marie Avgeropoulos as Diana, Princess of Themyscira/Wonder Woman (5/20) * Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex (3/20) * Dichen Lachman as Talia al Ghul (Earth-27) (3/20) * Esme Bianco as Elsala Sym-Ro (3/20) * Daniel Sharman as Lor-Zod (2/20) * Tasya Teles as Destri Sol-Gud (2/20) * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor (2/20) * and Dianna Agron as Raya Zod-El (2/20) Guest Cast * Shannyn Sossman as Pandora (ep 4) * Brit Morgan as Livewire (ep 20) * Amy Acker as Brainiac (ep 20) Episode List * Seeing Double * The Justice League of America (episode) (part 1) * Throne of Atlantis (part 2) * Trinity War (part 3) * From The Ashes (part 1) * We Will Rise (part 2) * The Sun Also Rises (part 3) * Lobo * The Crime Syndicate * Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian (part 1) * Lost in Paradise (part 2) * Hold On, We're Going Home (part 3) * Kaipahdh Tov Guhlogho Krighiu w Tov Dovrrosho (part 4) * Shatter Me (part 1) * Get Your Soul Back (part 2) * The Grey (part 3) * The Preacher * Somewhere I Belong * Angels Fall (part 1) * Such Rage In Your Heart (part 2) Trivia * Kara and Clark are the only characters to appear in all 20 episodes. * Eobard Thawne is the Big Bad of this season. Category:Series